


Fool Me Once

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Papawise One Shots [1]
Category: IT (1990), Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Dick riding, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Papa isn't a complete dick though, Papawise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Papa Pen loves teasing his human.





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @red-balloons-and-popcorn
> 
> For more clown fucking nonsense (and sneak peeks at fics before they're posted here), follow me on Tumblr: beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

Cigar smoke hung heavy in the air, nearly smothering her. Every sense was heightened due to a colorful blindfold tied over her eyes, so the usually tolerable smell was now enough to make her want to gag. The anticipation bothered her more than the smoke, though. She’d been tied up like this for what felt like ages, sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms secured behind her while Papa teased her in every possible way he knew how.

“Y’know doll, I can’t wait to bend you over,” he mused from beside her, “Make you whimper and plead and beg. Papa knows how to make you feel good.”

She hummed, rubbing her thighs together. God, he was such a tease. His hand landed on her leg, trailing upwards until it hit her sex, the gloves feeling soft against the skin. He slowly parted her legs and rubbed lazy circles into her clit, making her gasp at the sudden contact.

“You like that, pretty girl? You like when Papa touches you?” he asked, chuckling and blowing smoke at her face. She licked her lips and nodded.

“Yes,” she whined, rolling her hips into his fingers eagerly. 

“Ah, none of that,” he scolded her, slapping her across her bare breast hard enough to make her yelp, “Don’t make Papa put you over his knee.”

The thought enticed her and her mouth dropped open for a moment, a silent gasp escaping. She wasn’t sure if he knew how much she liked being spanked, but he was going find out. Once again, he returned his fingers to her pussy, pushing one inside her to stroke her walls. She squeezed around him and heard the sound of her wetness as he pumped. Her fingers dug into her palms as she tried to keep herself still and let him do what he wanted, but the way he worked her body had her falling apart in seconds.

“Papa…” her voice trailed off and without thinking, she bucked her hips, rubbing her clit against his hand for some friction. 

“What did I tell you, little girl? Get up,” he said. She did as he asked and the feeling of his gloves on her skin as he pulled her into his lap make her prickle with goosebumps. Balancing precariously with nothing to hold on to, she dug her toes into the floor to keep her middle from moving off his knee. A harsh slap shocked her system, setting every nerve on fire. Still, she felt her pussy twitch. 

“My babydoll can’t sit still, can she?” he asked to no one in particular, one hand gripping her ass while the other took a drag off his cigar. 

“Mm, Papa,” she moaned, sticking her ass in the air. He chuckled and slid a hand down the curves, cupping it. 

“I love this ass,” he said, “I love it even more when my hand prints are on it.”

She squealed as he hit her ass again, the opposite cheek this time. Again, and again, and again he hit her, until the skin was burning. Each time her moans got louder, making him laugh with amusement. 

“Spread ‘em,” he said, patting her thighs. She parted her legs as best she could and sighed when she felt his fingers moving closer to where she really wanted them. 

“Tell Papa what you want, doll,” he teased his finger at her entrance.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said softly. He groaned happily.

“You want Papa’s cock?” he asked, pushing one finger in to the knuckle, then another and pumping them just the way she liked. She was already so close to cumming, tightening around him while her breaths grew short and shallow. 

“Yes,” she exhaled, “Please.”

“How about Papa lets you cum first?” he asked, and she should have known better than to buy into his words, but the sensations he was giving her clouded her judgment. All she could think about was his touch. 

“Oh, god, yes,” she moaned as he removed his fingers and rubbed her clit. Her orgasm was within reach, so close she could almost feel her walls beginning to flutter. 

“I don’t think so,” he laughed, taking his hands away and slapping her across the ass again. Her pussy ached from the constant edging, but she couldn’t be upset for long. He hoisted her by the silk ties on her wrists up off his knee and positioned her so she was straddling him. It was awkward and she kept feeling like she’d fall off at any second, but he kept her anchored with a hand on her lower back. His cock was rubbing against her pussy, out of his costume. 

“Lift that pretty little ass,” he said, and she struggled to move up so he could position his cock at her entrance. He lined the head up and sunk into her, pushing as far as he could go. She instinctively clenched up at the intrusion, his size almost too much for her to handle. He was gentle when he wanted to be though, and tonight he let her adjust before pulling out to slide back in. 

“Shit,” she breathed, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. His grunts only fueled her lust, making her work her body harder to hear more of them. 

“Babydoll, you’re making Papa’s cock feel so good,” he spoke into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, “Papa’s gonna let you cum now.”

She was giddy with relief, and sure enough his fingers found their way back to her clit to massage it while he thrusted in and out of her. Familiar heat burned inside her as she moved closer and closer to her end, his fingers speeding her along. 

“I-I’m…” she strained to get the words out between her hitched breathing, and almost screamed in frustration when once again he removed his fingers.

“Not yet!” he giggled, and she felt him take hold of her hips to rock her body hard on his cock. She was shaking and her legs ached from trying to ride him without the use of her hands. And holy shit, did she need to cum. It was painful now, her insides unsure of what to do. Listening to his moans didn’t help, either. He was definitely enjoying himself at her expense, pleased to see her get excited at the chance of cumming only to be shot down when she got close. She clenched her jaw and huffed, determined to get her orgasm no matter what. Her pussy tightened on his cock, getting an appreciative hum from the clown beneath her. She met each thrust with one of equal force, letting him bottom out every time. 

“Oh, my little princess,” he cooed, his voice breaking and signaling that he was close to his own end. He slapped her ass once more for good measure and she whined. His breathing picked up and his grip tightened on her.

“Do you want to cum, baby girl?” he asked, reaching up and pinching her nipple. A wave of heat washed over her core and she licked her lips. 

“Don’t tease me, Papa,” she pleaded, wanting to get excited but unsure if she’d be able to handle him denying her one more time. 

“I won’t,” he said, and she let herself feel each sensation as he fucked her harder. He held his hand flat against her clit, letting her hips rock into it each time she moved. The tension in her pussy came to a peak and she cried out as she finally got her release, clenching around his cock. 

“F-Fuck yes!” she shouted, throwing her head back. His grunts got louder until he slammed into her once more, burying himself deep inside as he came. He bucked his hips up into her and she felt his cum shoot into her pussy, dripping down her thighs back onto his costume anytime he moved. 

“My beautiful girl,” he said, breathing strained from his own orgasm. He pulled the blindfold off her and untied her wrists, letting her flop on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his body as best she could and sighed, feeling his own circling her figure. 

“You’re such a tease,” she said softly once her breathing evened out and he laughed, squeezing her ass once more.

“Don’t act like you don’t love your Papa, doll.”


End file.
